Love Risks All
by iammedontforget
Summary: Established Swan Queen before the season 2 finale. Emma saves Regina and then is taken from her love. What will Regina do to save her? Will Emma be saved?
1. Chapter 1

There is an already established Swan Queen, before the season 2 finale.

Emma and Regina decide to go to the basement of town hall to retrieve the fail-safe, and hide it from Greg and Tamara. Once they walk out of the elevator at the basement of Storybrooke, they walk hand in hand until they come to the coffin that once held the sleeping Snow White.

"Was this where Mary... my mo... Snow slept after taking a bite out of the cursed apple?" asked Emma.

"Yes, she did stay in here, and I'm sorry you have to see this, now give me your scarf."

Emma gave her the scarf with confusion written on her face. Regina wrapped the scarf around her hand and breaks through the glass coffin finding a pouch containing a small brown diamond.

"Let's go," says Emma hoping to get out as soon as possible.

When the reach the elevator, "I have a bad feeling about this Emma. I'm going to shield my magic and project them to you, and then it would be easy for you to use your magic," Regina says hoping this would work, "Let me go up first then you come up in a few minutes, I love you." Regina kisses Emma, and goes up the elevator.

"I love you too," Emma says with tears in her eyes, after Regina is already gone.

Regina steps out of the elevator, walks through her office, and opens and closes her office doors. When she reaches the center of town hall, Hook, Greg, and Tamara walk out of the shadows.

"Come with us Madame Mayor, we need your magic," says Greg with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have my magic anymore."

Emma comes up the elevator and hears some commotion outside Regina's office. She takes the fail-safe and hides it in a hidden compartment in Regina's desk, which Regina thought she was the only one who knew the whereabouts of. Emma found the hidden compartment when Regina told her to find the extra spare key in her desk last week after Emma lost her spare key to the mansion.

After Emma hides the fail-safe, she walks towards Regina's office doors and hears Regina talking to someone. "I don't have my magic anymore."

"Then where is your magic?" stated Hook.

Emma then opens the doors and says, "I have all of her magic."

Tamara finally speaks up, "Really? I don't believe you."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, because you didn't believe me when I said I had no feelings whatsoever for Neal," says Emma while producing a fire ball in her hand.

"I thought we were going to get my crocodile?" said the one hook wonder.

"Oh Hook, get him yourself or are you really too weak that you were actually going to rely on two humans to do your dirty work?" says Tamara.

Hook stumbles on his feet a bit, thinking what she said was actually true, and then he says "I never needed your help! I was just here to help you. Now I can go." As Hook is leaving, Tamara has to get the last word "Whatever helps you sleep at night Hook."

After Hook was gone, Greg grabs ahold on Emma. "Leave her alone," says an enraged Regina. "Oh no Madame Mayor, she is needed, we have to take her since she has your magic."

Emma realizes that when she goes with them, Regina will fight even without her magic. 'If she fights then she will die' thought Emma, 'This is the only thing that will save her, I love her too much to watch her die.'

Emma speaks up "Goodbye Regina, I'm sorry my love."

Regina looks very confused, and then she realizes what Emma meant. "No Emma don't leave me!" she screamed as Emma poofs Regina to Snow and Charming's apartment.

"Don't worry about her babe; we have this one, now you get three for one. Her magic, Neal's complete love, and you get to see the Evil Queen fall when she is gone. Let's go" says Greg.

Emma inwardly gags when Greg calls Tamara, babe.

As Greg is bringing Emma out of town hall, Tamara hits Emma from the back to knock her out so they can dump her into the truck.

'Where the hell am I?' Emma thinks as she wakes up. She senses she is strapped onto a table. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Greg fixing some machine, but Tamara is nowhere to be seen. 'She is probably telling Neal another lie, which he will listen to and believe as always. Seriously I am not interested in him, I'm gay obviously and in love with Regina, how does he not see that?'

Then Greg turns around and sees Emma awake and takes a needle and injects something into her, which causes her to blackout again.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.

Regina finds herself in the living room of her former enemy/girlfriend's mother Snow White's apartment on the floor crying, and wishing that Emma would come back to her safely.

Snow and Charming are walking Henry home from school. Charming and Henry decide to go into the diner and order dinner, while Snow, not hearing back from Emma or Regina, decides to go back to the apartment to check whether or not they are up yet.

Snow opens the door and finds a crying Regina on her floor. "Regina, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Emma?"

"Greg and Tamara took her. We made it seem like Emma has my magic, she's gone. When she sent me here she gave me my magic back too."

Snow kneels down and holds Regina in her arms, allowing her to cry.

About ten minutes later, Regina gets up and asks Snow "Where is Henry?"

"He is with David at Granny's getting dinner."

"I need to find Emma, I think something bad happened to her" says a worried Regina, "she doesn't know how to use her magic yet, I haven't had time to teach her. She's defenseless against them."

"Alright I'll watch Henry, while David and Ruby go with you to find her, go find my daughter Regina."

"I will." Regina leaves Snow's apartment and heads to the diner.

As soon as Regina leaves, Snow leaves after her and calls Ruby and tells her everything that has happened and that she should look out for Regina and her coming and sending Henry back to the apartment with her so he is safe.

Regina walks into the diner and heads straight for Henry and hugs him, holding back her tears.

"Mom? What is going on?" says a worried Henry.

"Emma is in trouble but you are going back with Snow to the apartment, dear."

"Oh c'mon, I never get to do anything fun."

Regina is about to say something to him, but Snow beats him to it "Henry! One of your mothers is in danger and we don't know where she is. Now your other mother is trying to keep it all together but she doesn't need her son saying any of that nonsense when all of this is going on. Apologize and let's go!"

Henry realizes what he did was wrong, "I'm sorry mom, I hope you find Emma. Try to track her magic." Henry and Snow turn to leave, but Snow sees Regina mouth 'Thank you.'

Snow nods to Regina and makes her way outside and walks Henry back to the apartment.

Regina turns to David and Ruby, and they start to devise a plan to help save Emma.

A/N

Next chapter: What is the plan? Where is Emma? What is happening to Emma?


	3. Chapter 3

All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.

* * *

Emma wakes up again and hears Greg turning the switches on the machine. She tries to move her wrist, but it is buckled tightly to the metal bed. Greg turns around and sees her awake again.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awoken. Do you have any last words?" Greg smirks.

"Yeah where is your master girlfriend who owns you like a lap dog?"

"She had to run some errands, she had to tell Neal that you left for good, and she went out to kill your precious family."

Emma gets a little afraid of what Tamara will do to them, but quickly remembers that Regina has her magic back so that takes care of the Tamara problem. 'Now how do I get out of here?'

"Are you sure she isn't just going to run, and leave you here to clean up after her mess?" says Emma knowing how to deal with incompetent fools, like those who jumped their bail only to be caught by her.

Greg thinks 'She would never do that, she said she loved me. Get it together, don't listen to the blonde bimbo, she wouldn't know anything.' "Well it wouldn't matter anyways because you won't be around to see."

Emma closes her eyes and wished that she learned magic from Regina sooner. Greg turns up the dial and pushes the start button, only to hear a putter and a splat. "Stupid thing, I knew we shouldn't have bought this old thing from that old woman, she was probably using this for her crazy sexcapades, and whoa that woman was weird" Greg thought out loud.

"Sexcapades?" Emma asked smirking.

"Yes, well looks like you have some time left until I kill you. Do whatever prayers you do, but don't try to escape because you can't."

Greg leaves the room, and Emma focuses all that she has on trying to reach Regina.

Back at the diner, Regina, David and Ruby are devising a plan to save Emma.

Regina has an idea and says "I will try to sense her magic and lead us somewhere close to where she is being held, while then Ruby smells/sniffs for her."

"Like that isn't weird at all, but I think that should work," says Ruby.

Regina hears a voice in her head calling her name. "Emma? Where are you?" Regina says aloud. David replies to her not knowing she was communicating with Emma, "That is what we are about to find out Regina."

"Sorry, but shush David. Emma is in my mind, she is using her magic to communicate with me."

Emma tells Regina that she is in some sort of warehouse that looks kind of like an old morgue. Regina instantly realizes where she may be. "She is in the basement of hospital, there used to be a morgue that was never used so I blocked it off," says Regina. She then inwardly says to Emma 'We are coming to get you sweetie, I know where you are, we are coming."

After Emma hears Regina, she stops the connection and is exhausted and blacks out again.

* * *

A/N Please review so I know what you think of this.

Next chapter: Do they get to Emma in time? What happens to Tamara?


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.**

* * *

Regina, David, and Ruby all rush out of the diner and across the street to David's truck, with David driving with Regina in the front and Ruby in the trunk to see if she can pick up Emma's scent.

David hightails it to the hospital. When they arrive at the hospital, Ruby picks up Emma's scent and tells David to park in the back, smelling which way Greg and Tamara brought Emma.

After they park the truck, they start to head for the hospital's back door, when Tamara starts running towards Regina with a knife, with blood on it, out from behind a tree. David pushes Regina behind him and pulls out his gun and shoots Tamara in the heart for the kill shot. "Looks like they will finally be using the morgue after all," says Ruby with a smirk.

Regina decides that she has to make sure that she was really truly dead by kicking her head in and screaming "Bitch!"

David has to grab and hold Regina back until she calmed down so they can go ahead with the search for Emma.

Once Regina was in a better mindset, although she never was once Emma sent her to the apartment, they went ahead with the search.

_Flashback_

_Greg and Tamara are wheeling Emma in with a wheelchair._

"_Wait we have to make it seem as though we brought her a different way, knowing the bimbo's family they will bring that wolf to smell their way to her. Give me your knife and I'll cut her leg and take some blood and wipe it on the walls down this corridor to make them think we have her locked up over here," Tamara grins._

_Greg gives Tamara his knife, and she swipes at Emma's leg drawing blood and wiping the blood on the walls throughout the corridor, while Greg brought Emma to the morgue._

_Flashback ends._

When they come across the blood smeared corridor and another hallway, Ruby sniffs and finds Emma's scent going both ways, so she runs a little down the bloody hallway and notices it is the scent of only Emma's blood, not actually Emma.

"This hallway is filled with the scent of Emma's blood! They must've hurt her and taken her blood to try to throw us off her scent. Good thing I know the difference between dry blood and an actual person. Let's hurry before Mandel decides to hurt her more," Ruby says running back to Regina and David.

After hearing Ruby say that they had already hurt Emma to where they had taken blood, made Regina's own blood boil.

When they finally reach where Greg is keeping Emma, they hear Emma and Greg arguing.

"You won't get away from this. They will find and kill you!"

"Don't be so sure about that. By now your precious family should be dead!"

Regina storms into the room with David in tow with his gun cocked up ready to shoot.

"Regina!" cried Emma.

There is a gunshot and then Greg hits the button to start the machine that is hooked up to Emma right after he is shot in the shoulder. Then he is projected into the wall by Regina's magic.

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger as always and I know this chapter wasn't too much to it, I actually wanted it longer than the other three, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger and the next chapter will be up later tonight. I promise and hopefully it will be longer too.**

**Next chapter: What happened to Emma? Is she alive? Or is she dead?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.**

**A/N I'm jumping a few days in this chapter, and then I'll be filling in the blanks in later chapters.**

* * *

"Regina?" Emma says waking up, with blurry vision. She tries to get up but when her feet hit the ground she stumbles, from the pain in her leg from Tamara cutting her, and then she falls, making her hit her head against the bedside table and becoming unconscious again.

Regina rushes inside after hearing a loud crash and sees Emma on the ground with blood slowly pouring out of her head.

Regina calls for David to help put Emma back into the bed. David rushes in after hearing his name, and sees his daughter on the floor bleeding. "What happened to Emma?" asked David.

"She probably woke up and tried to get up but with the cut on her leg and whatever else Greg did to her, she most likely fell from the pressure it was causing on her legs," said Regina still a little annoyed that Dr. Whale made her sit outside of her girlfriend's room instead of being inside with her. 'This would've all been avoided if Whale had been professional for once and let me inside,' thought a very pissed off Regina.

David carefully lifts up his daughter and helps Regina get her back onto the hospital bed.

After Emma is situated back on the hospital bed, Regina starts to heal Emma with her magic. All of Emma's wounds are healed as though they were never there, but Emma still hadn't woken up yet.

Dr. Whale came down from whatever new monster project he was up to in his office, and checked out Emma's head and said "Everything seems to be good, all she has to do is wake up."

After several hours of waiting, and Regina finally being able to sit in a chair next to Emma's bed in the hospital room, Emma woke up again asking where she was and what happened to Greg and Tamara.

Regina was so happy when Emma woke up, that she started to cry and hug Emma. David noticing that Regina wasn't going to speak said "You are at the hospital; you fell earlier when you woke up and hit your head giving us all a scare. Regina had to heal you with her magic. Tamara is dead, and Greg has been wiped of all his memories and been replaced with memories of a Storybrooke Medical Examiner, now that we need someone to take care of the morgue and Tamara's body. Don't worry though the fairies put a spell on him so if he gets suspicious of anything magical, his memories will reset and erase any magical thoughts from his brain."

"Baby it's all ok now, I'm ok now thanks to you. I love you," said a near tear fill eyed Emma. Regina wipes away her tears and responds back "I know I saw you on the floor and I thought something bad happened again. I will always save you no matter where you are Emma, I love you too."

David walks out of the room to tell Henry and Snow that Emma is awake now and that they can come in and see her now.

Henry runs into the room and leaps on top of Emma, thankfully she was healed by Regina before or else that would've hurt like a bitch. "Emma I'm so happy you're ok. I missed you, but I think mom missed you more than anyone," said Henry with a happy grin on his face.

Snow comes in after hearing Henry and sees him on top of her, "Ok Henry she is still probably still sore from everything that she went through so at least sit in the chair next to Emma instead of on top of her please."

"Actually snow I don't feel any pain, but she is probably right Henry I did go through a lot of pain and trauma before I got saved by Regina, David, and Ruby. It is best that I do get some rest from you jumping on me for a little while."

"What about mom? She is sitting next to you on the bed," says a pouting Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry but I think your mom is pretty comfortable and is probably won't be moving from next to me for a long while. After I get out, I will be going back to the mansion with you and Regina. Oh and that reminds me that when I heard you and the wonder twins and Hook talking outside your office I hid the fail-safe in your desk. In that one compartment that you think no one else knows about," says Emma looking towards a shocked Regina.

David is still outside of the room speaking with Dr. Whale. "Emma can leave later tonight if she thinks she is ready. After the trauma she went through I put a prescription through the pharmacy for sleeping pills. Although she has been mostly sleeping ever since she was brought here, I'm figuring she will have trouble sleeping tonight right after the trauma. So all you or someone will have to do is pick it up from the hospital pharmacy on floor 3. Bring her back if anything happens."

David relayed the information Whale told him to Snow and Regina, as they were packing up Emma's things, while a nurse was getting Emma situated on a wheelchair to bring her out to the car.

Snow ended up picking up Regina's car from town hall and bringing Henry to the hospital earlier, so that Snow and David could take David's truck back to the apartment, while Regina drove Emma and Henry back to the mansion in the Mercedes.

Emma is wheeled out to Regina's car and the nurse helps Emma out of the wheelchair and gets her into the car and puts on her seatbelt. Henry hops in the back while Regina gets Emma's medication from David who just came out from getting her medication from the pharmacy.

David told Regina that if anything whatsoever happened to Emma to call them no matter what time it is and they will head over right away, if needed. Regina gladly accepted their suggestion, and responded "I will, I promise. If it is something small I will take care of it and tell you in the morning over breakfast at Granny's.

With that they all went their separate ways.

Regina started driving Emma, and their son home.

* * *

**A/N I love how many views I'm getting for this story, but please hit the review, favorite, and follow. I would love to get some reviews.**

**Next chapter: What did Emma go through? Will she be ok after she gets out of the hospital?**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.**

**A/N I'm going on vacation next week before classes start up again the week after, but I will be bringing my laptop with me so hopefully I get good Wi-Fi and can post more chapters during vacation.**

**I know last chapter was longer than all the other chapters so I am trying to go for longer chapters, but I love leaving each chapter at a cliffhanger. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain… Well I guess you will just have to read to find out.**

**Alright, alright I know you don't want to hear more and that you want to get back to the story, so here you go.**

* * *

Back at the hospital, Hook is wandering in the shadows of the hallways. He sees David speaking with Dr. Whale and then head into Emma's room. He slowly creeps over to the door of Emma's room listening in to what they were talking about. He overhears Emma talking "Oh and that reminds me that when I heard you and the wonder twins and Hook talking outside your office I hid the fail-safe in your desk. In that one compartment that you think no one else knows about."

He slowly walks away after hearing what he needed to hear, and then took off towards Regina's office.

Hook is rummaging through Regina's desk, 'If I don't find this then I won't be able to get my revenge on my crocodile! Where the hell did Emma hide it?' he thought to himself. Then he noticed something that didn't look right and lifted it up and found what he was looking for.

Making sure it was what he was looking for; he opened the velvet bag and took out the diamond trigger. He put the trigger back into the bag and set off for his new destination – the mines.

When he gets down to the mines he pulls out the trigger and puts it on the tracks. 'Everyone thought I was a lackey, but that was what I wanted them to believe so that they wouldn't know that I'm the brains of this entire operation! Mwahaha. They will never know what hit them."

He takes a pickaxe and hits the trigger detonating it. He smiles at what he did and walks out, planning out his next move.

Back at the mansion, Emma is screaming and thrashing around on her and Regina's bed. She is having a nightmare of what Greg did to her in the morgue the day Regina found her.

_Flashback_

"_Well seeing as though the machine isn't working right now, I'm going to do something else to you," Greg said smirking at Emma._

_Greg unbuttons Emma's already torn jeans and starts taking them off until the jeans are around her ankles. He unties one of her feet from the table and holds her foot in one hand while his other hand pulls her pant leg free. He then ties her foot back onto the table and does the same with her other foot. Then he throws her torn jeans across the room._

_Emma screams "Please don't rape me!" Greg laughs at her "As much as you think I would, that wasn't what I had in mind. What I'm going to do will hurt you much more."_

_He takes another knife from his back pocket and starts to carve into Emma's legs. He starts to just carve lines, but then he gets a sick idea and decides to carve 'The Savior has fallen.' Over and over again until that is all that he could see._

_All the while, Emma is screaming for help and crying from the pain._

_When Greg is finally done with what he believes is artwork, he looks at what he created and notices so much blood gushing out of Emma's legs and he smiles to himself. "Poor Emma, no one is going to save you. Now back to fixing the machine. Don't worry you will be put out of your pain soon enough."_

_Once Greg is done fixing the machine, Emma screams "Regina!" then a gunshot rings out hitting him. He presses the button__to start the machine that is hooked up to Emma right after he is shot in the shoulder. Then he is projected into the wall by Regina's magic._

_Emma only thrashes around on the table for a few seconds because Greg didn't fully fix it, plus he forgot to turn the dial up to a fatal charge. She passes out from her trauma._

_Regina rushes over and calls for Ruby to call the hospital to tell them they are going to poof in._

_Regina unhooks Emma from the machine and unties her hands and legs from the metal table. Then she picks up Emma in a bridal way and magically poofs them to the hospital._

_Flashback ends_

Emma wakes up in a cold sweat and panic. Regina is hovering over her with a scared look on her face. Regina tells Emma that she was screaming about what happened in the morgue before she got to her.

Suddenly there is an earthquake and Regina holds Emma, while Henry rushes in and then is engulfed in a hug by Regina and Emma. Regina realizing the source of the earthquake, says that the trigger has been activated.

In the aftermath of the earthquake, Henry goes back to his room to change and then decides to wait downstairs for his two mothers, while they change out of their pajamas. When Regina and Emma change, Emma stares at Regina with an open jaw. "Emma please close your mouth you are starting to drool," Regina says smirking, knowing full well why she was staring. Emma closes her mouth and wipes at her face, finding no drool, but still is very content at watching her girlfriend. "It's just that I don't believe I have ever seen you wear jeans before," Emma responds happily.

"There was a reason of that dear; I didn't want anybody looking at what they can't have." "So does that mean I can have you?" Emma says grinning like a teenage boy. "Not now, we have to go see how your parents are doing. Maybe we can later when we aren't saving everyone."

Regina saunters over slowly to Emma lifting up Emma's head to put a light kiss on her lips. Emma grabs the back of Regina's head and kisses her girlfriend more deeply. Emma stands up from sitting at the end of the bed and turns them around pushing the back of Regina's legs against the bed, making Regina fall on top of the bed. Once she is on the bed, Regina decides to tease Emma by closing her mouth and making Emma work for a deeper kiss. Her plan doesn't work out too well because as soon as Emma's tongue swipes along Regina's lips she opens her mouth pulling Emma in even deeper.

Regina slides her hands from Emma's head to the hem of her shirt lifting it up a bit. Regina then draws circles on Emma's back slowly pulling Emma's shirt up even further. Before Emma can take off her shirt, Henry comes barreling in then screams, while trying not to laugh because he's seen them so many times before, "Oh my eyes, my eleven year old eyes! I'm scarred forever!" Emma jumps off of Regina and she starts to laugh and tells Henry "Ok, ok, ok just wait down stairs and we will be down there soon I promise."

"Fine, but at least this time when I walked in it was better than the last time! Jeez, I'm going to need more therapy from that one!" Henry screams as he makes his way back downstairs.

Emma giggles while Regina makes her way off of the bed and walking back over to the vanity to fix her makeup. Emma walks behind her and kisses her neck, "You promise that we will pick this back up later right?" "Of course dear, now go downstairs and make breakfast so our son doesn't starve."

After breakfast Regina, Emma and Henry decide to go to the apartment to check on Snow and David. Regina tells Snow about the trigger being activated. Henry says that in order for everyone to stay alive, both his mothers have to use their magic to help save Storybrooke.

Hook enters the apartment and says that Henry has a point. As Hook steps in further, David punches him in the face, and threatens Hook with his gun. Hook tells Emma that he wants to help them, because his life matters more to him than his revenge, 'Although I have something else on my mind.' The group begins to ponder all possible ways that they could save Storybrooke. Regina says that she could slow it down, but it would just postpone their doom.

David on the other hand, thinks that this could give them enough time to find the lost beans that Tamara and Greg stole and get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. They all split up; Emma and Regina go to take care of the diamond, David and Hook go to find the magic beans, while Mary Margaret takes Henry to gather the citizens of Storybrooke.

While Regina is slowing the trigger down she is losing energy very quickly, and is on the verge of passing out. Emma senses this and asks if she could do anything to help. Regina responds by saying "You should get out of here while you still can I don't think I can hold off any longer."

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter: Will Regina die? Will all of Storybrooke's inhabitants die?**


	7. Chapter 7

**All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.**

**A/N Here's chapter 7 for you guys. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**The warning last chapter if you didn't understand was for some swan queen sexy times, and a psychotic Greg in Emma's flashback nightmare.**

* * *

_"You should get out of here while you still can I don't think I can hold off any longer."_

* * *

"No, I'm not going to leave you. You saved me before and now it's time for me to save you."

Regina says "Emma you are still too weak to use your magic."

"I can't just sit back and watch the love of my life risk her life for the rest of us. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Emma steps in and uses her magic to help save Regina and Storybrooke.

Both of their magic creates a small explosion making the trigger extract its power and stop all the destruction.

The explosion causes Emma and Regina to be thrown back against the walls, knocked unconscious. The trigger drops to the floor spinning like a spin top until it tips over on its side.

* * *

David and Hook are searching everywhere that Greg and Tamara could've gone during their rampage. They end up going to their truck in the hospitals parking lot. Hook breaks the windows with his hook and he sees the magic beans before David can see them and takes one for himself then gives David the rest of them.

David calls Snow on their way back "Honey, we found the magic beans; we will be by the docks to meet up with you, Henry, Regina, and Emma soon."

Henry runs to meet up with David and Hook at the docks. Hook punches David with his good hand making David stumble back and then he steals Henry away from David and forces him on his ship.

Hook throws the bean into the water and the Jolly Roger sails full force through the portal leaving everyone else in Storybrooke to reel in what just happened, and why Hook wanted Henry.

David and Snow watch in astonishment as they no longer can see Henry. Snow wonders where Regina and Emma are, now that they obviously had deactivated the trigger. "David, I am going to check on Regina and Emma at the mines to make sure that they are alright."

* * *

Snow rushes down to the mines and finds Regina and Emma both unconscious. Not knowing how they will react to Henry's disappearance, she decides to wake them up and wait to tell them until they are safe above ground. She shakes Emma awake and then finds the trigger and puts it back into the velvet bag it once was in, while Emma woke up Regina.

Once all three of them were back out of the mines and back at Granny's, Emma was wondering where Henry was. "Regina where is Henry?" "Dear, I haven't seen him since we left everyone when we split up earlier."

Snow knew then she had to tell them what had happened. Regina was fuming mad wondering why in the hell it took her so long to tell both of Henry's parents that he was missing.

They all decided to go to Rumplestiltskin, to ask for help.

Mr. Gold says that he had brought a hidden ship over with the curse in case Hook ever tried to come for him.

Realizing that Neal is with Mr. Gold, they wonder if he would do anything to help save Henry. Neal decides to tell them about his adventures with Hook, and that he knows how to sail a ship.

Mr. Gold brings out his globe and pricks his finger on it searching for Henry, and finds that he is somewhere in Neverland.

"How can we be sure that we can trust you Gold?" Emma asks.

"Whether I like it or not, Henry is my family, so nothing is required of any of you after we find Henry and bring him back home. There will be no price to pay in exchange for my help," Gold responds.

Throwing another bean into the water, they all set sail, heading towards Neverland.

Once they are through the portal and are in the seas near Neverland, they decide to set themselves up in the gigantic yet luxurious cabins underneath the ship deck.

Neal informs everyone that it will take a few days' time until they reach Neverland.

Snow and David pick out a smaller cabin knowing both their daughter and Regina are still weak and tired from all of the past week's events.

While Regina and Emma pick out the bigger cabin and head straight for the bed.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not my best chapter but I just wanted to put another chapter out there. Reviews make me happy :)**

**Next chapter: Where did Hook take Henry? What does Hook want with Henry? What happens on Mr. Gold's ship? Are Regina and Emma going to be able to find Henry in time?**


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC. I am just borrowing their characters.**

**A/N I know it's been a little longer than I said, but I've been very busy with classes. I haven't given up on this and I may start a few Twilight fics as soon as I write a few more chapters.**

* * *

A very scared Henry wakes up on a smelly cot on the Jolly Roger. Henry pushes the blanket off and away from him, and pushes himself off of the cot. He looks around him. Henry notices that it smells like fish and it is very wet. His cot is the only cot in the room and at the end of his bed are more blankets and pillows.

"As if that will make me feel more at home," Henry thought.

Henry looks across his "room" and finds a table with some food on it. Henry's stomach growls right after seeing the food. He walks over to the table and sits on the chair beside it.

There are two loaves of bread and some eggs for him on the plate. Beside the food there is a large glass of water, a large glass of tea, and a large glass of coffee.

Once Henry ate the eggs and half a loaf of bread he takes the rest of the bread and hides it in one of the blankets in case he gets hungry and Hook doesn't feed him.

He drinks the tea, because he doesn't like the coffee, and leaves the water for later.

He heads to the door and contemplates whether or not to stay or to go find Hook and get some fresh air.

Before he was able to open the door, someone else opens it and he quickly runs to the bed.

Henry looks back at the door and sees Cora looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I finally found you Henry."

* * *

Back on Mr. Gold's ship

Emma wakes up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. She looks over to Regina who is still fast asleep. Emma decides to get out of bed and put on some clothes and heads out on to the deck to get some fresh air.

Emma sits at one of the tables and puts her head between her arms on top of the table. What she doesn't hear or realize is her mother coming out of her and Charming's room and sitting down next to her.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"Was it another nightmare again?"

"I don't want to talk about it this time, I just need to get some sleep, and find our boy."

"You have to tell Regina about your nightmares, she can help you."

"I don't want to put her in any more pain than she already has."

"Regina would understand Emma. She knows what you went through was terrible, and she has gone through similar things."

"Yeah, by her mother not some psychotic douchebag! Ugh, I just need some time to myself."

Emma gets up and walks away. She gets to a rail on the side of the ship and leans against it.

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if I leave, Regina was better off when she only had Henry, now she has some Savior that has a severely messed up life."

The ship then takes a sharp turn from a wave, and Emma is thrown off the ship…

* * *

**A/N I'm going to try to at least update this one or twice a month, I did lose my muse for a while when I had about half of this chapter, then I finally found her again tonight.**

**Please review, I want to know whether or not to continue after this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own anything. **

**What a lovely cliffhanger last chapter eh?**

* * *

_Last time on Love Risks All…_

"_Maybe it would be better for everyone if I leave, Regina was better off when she only had Henry, now she has some Savior that has a severely messed up life."_

_The ship then takes a sharp turn from a wave, and Emma is thrown off the ship…_

Emma lands into the water hard. There is then a massive wave coming towards her from the sharp turn of the ship, she tries to get out of the way, but it takes her under the water. After a few minutes of being thrown around under the water, Emma stops fighting it and let out the air from her body.

Back on the ship, Regina feels a sharp pain in her heart and cries out "Snow!"

Snow rushes in and asks what was wrong.

"I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Where is Emma?"

"She went to get some air. She should be back by now."

"I have to find her."

Regina gets dressed and sets out in search of Emma.

When she can't find Emma she looks for Rumple.

"Rumple, I need help. I can't find Emma anywhere. Can you use any of your magic to see where she was like a map on the ship?"

"Yes give me a few minutes and I can get a potion ready."

After Rumple puts together a potion from some very nasty smelling herbs, he throws it on the ground and then Emma's shoe prints are glowing on the deck leading towards a railing. He then says an incantation and sees that Emma said some things that he would rather not say aloud to the group just yet, and then he sees Emma fall out of the ship and into the ocean.

"Oh dearie this is not good."

"What is it Rumple?! Where did Emma go?"

"She fell from the ship and was taken under the water. I will get Neal to go into the water and search for her last tracks."

Rumple gets Neal to eat a fish like substance and then he jumps into the water, not to be seen again for at least ten minutes.

"What did he take Rumple?"

"It was a magic fish that can give anyone the power to swim underwater for as long as they need, without breathing and the ability to swim fast and still seeing everything around them."

Neal comes back to the ship, "I didn't find her, but I saw that other beings took her somewhere, but they hid their tracks."

"There is only one creature that can do that, dearies."

Snow asks, "What creature?"

"Mermaids," Regina informs.

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger…

"Why are you here Cora? Are you here to kill me?"

"No grandson, I am not here to kill you. I am here to help you. Peter Pan wants your body in order for him to roam the world without being suspected, unlike his shadow."

"How can I believe and trust you. Plus I thought Snow killed you."

"Oh no, I knew what she was going to do, so I replicated my heart and made it so that the fake would be found by Snow. The last thing I said to Regina, was I give you my blessing and that no matter where any of you are, I will help you. This is what I am doing."

"Can I see my mother's?"

"I can do the mirror trick and see if Regina is near a mirror."

Cora goes over to the mirror and taps on it a few times and says "Show me Regina."

Regina pops up on the mirror. Cora asks for Regina to be able to see her through the mirror.

Regina notices her mother's form in a mirror, and walks over to it. "Mother?"

"Hello dear, it is truly me. I didn't die. Henry is here, I am looking out for him. He isn't necessarily safe yet. Hook and Pan think that I am on their side, but I promised you that I would keep Henry safe."

"Mother, I am happy you are alive. Can I see Henry?"

Cora gives Henry the mirror. "Mommy? I miss you. Where are you? Where's Emma?"

"Hello baby, we are in Neverland on our way to save you. We miss you too."

"Where's Emma? Can I see her?"

"She is sleeping right now; you know she loves her morning sleep."

Henry notices the slight difference in her tone, but doesn't push it and hands the mirror back to Cora.

"Where is Emma really Regina?"

"She fell off the ship, by the time we realized and went out to check for her in the water, mermaids got her."

"I'll let you know if I see her Regina. I've heard lately while you weren't near magic that mermaids are now working with Pan. I'm not sure why they would work together, but I know that it isn't good if they have Emma."

"Keep Henry safe mother and yourself too."

"I will, I have to go. I will keep you updated."

"Henry I will look out to see if Pan has any plans for Emma. In the meantime here are some comics and some more food and drinks. Here is a remote, for if you need help press the button and I will come for you."

"Thank you, grandma."

With that Cora leaves Henry in his room.

* * *

**A/N **

**Let me know in your reviews what your reaction was for this chapter. What does Pan want with Emma?**

**Please review, I want to know whether or not to continue after this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own anything. **

**Was going to put this up this weekend, but figured it's been long enough already.**

**I know it has been a while actually about a month, but I've been very busy with classes especially my drawing night class, as well as my new job. Just finished mid-terms and I have spare time to write this. Thankfully I am passing all my classes.**

**Well I won't keep you for any longer so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_Last time on Love Risks All…_

_Neal comes back to the ship, "I didn't find her, but I saw that other beings took her somewhere, but they hid their tracks."_

"_There is only one creature that can do that, dearies."_

_Snow asks, "What creature?"_

"_Mermaids," Regina informs._

Now on Love Risks All

Emma wakes up in a cave with what looks like a pool a few feet away from her. She looks up and notices that she must be in an inactive volcano, since the top of the cave caves upward until a large hole looking towards the sky.

She looks around looking for a way out.

Then she hears footsteps coming towards her and then sees a boy walking towards her.

"Ah so you are finally up Emma."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Peter Pan, and I know more than you will ever know. You are the key to everything I need."

"Why do you need me? Where is my son?"

"Your son is safe with an old… you could say… friend. I need you so I can do so much more than staying trapped on this island."

The pool looks as though there is something coming, and a mermaid pops up from below the water.

"I brought you here Emma. I found you overboard from a ship I've never seen before. You were almost out of breath, if I didn't save you, then you would've died."

Emma remembers what happened before she was thrown overboard.

_Flashback_

"_Maybe it would be better for everyone if I leave, Regina was better off when she only had Henry, now she has some Savior that has a severely messed up life."_

_The ship then takes a sharp turn from a wave, and Emma is thrown off the ship…_

_End of flashback_

"Oh no. I need to get back to them."

"No, you are not going anywhere," says Pan with an evil glint in his eyes.

Pan takes something out of his pocket and blows pixie dust over Emma, effectively trapping her in the cave as well as knocking her out in the process.

He then carries her over to one of the walls where there are cuffs linked into the wall. Pan stands her up and cuffs her wrists into the cuffs.

"I will soon become the Savior, while you will be a distant memory."

* * *

Regina and Snow are frantically looking for a way that could potentially help find Emma. Neal comes towards Regina and interrupts them.

"Regina, I know you probably hate me, but I remember a cave when I was in Neverland when I was a boy. There was a pool, which is probably where the mermaids brought her. I think the mermaids are helping Pan."

Regina clenches her fists, and Snow notices how tense Regina has become and intervenes.

"Thank you Neal. If you can try to find a way to get there that would be greatly appreciated. You will have to excuse us now."

Snow leads Regina to the other side of the ship.

"Regina, it is a good thing he remembers something."

"It would've been better if he could've told us earlier."

"Yes that would've been better, but we still need to find a way to get there since mermaids can hide their tracks back to the cave. Now you should get some rest. I will be in the room across the hall if you need anything."

Regina has a hard time going to sleep without Emma by her side, but somehow manages it from all the exhaustion.

_Regina's Dream_

_Regina looks around and sees Emma and Peter Pan inside a cave._

"_You are the key to everything Emma."_

…

"_I will soon become the Savior, while you will be a distant memory."_

_End of the dream_

Regina wakes up in a panic and notices she is screaming for Emma.

Snow runs in. "Regina, honey, what happened?"

"Pan has Emma. They are in the cave that Neal spoke about. I think he is going to kill her. "

* * *

**A/N - Cliffhanger as per usual.**

**Let me know in your reviews what your reaction was for this chapter.**

**Henry and Cora will be coming back in a few chapters. I will focus on Emma's disappearance and Pan.**

**Please review, I want to know whether or not to continue after this chapter.**


End file.
